Why's In My Cheerios
by disasterousperfection
Summary: Next one in the Ellie series. Logan's off to London for a buiness trip, and decides to take Finn along with him. What will happen to Rory and Ellie if they get told they should plan for life without them?
1. Chapter 1

Logan and Rory arrived back to Yale with a bittersweet heart. Their honeymoon was beautiful. Many walks on the Riviera, fine dining under the stars, and just being away from the hustle and bustle of the lives behind them. But, alas, they were without their friends. They thought twice about their decision though, when they arrived to the doorsteps of Branford Hall, and the loud, boisterous voices of Ellie and Finn.

**"Finnegan friggin Morgan!"**

"**Elise Lewis!** You see, you're not the only one able to do it!" From the way it sounded, this had been going on for a while. Logan didn't even bother unlocking the door, and they didn't even bother stopping the argument, until Rory let out a low whistle.

"Why uh, hello love." Finn nodded in her direction as Ellie huffed off to their room, slamming the door.

"And this has been going on...?"

"Since you left. Sit down if you want the whole story. Or as Ellie says it, at least my side." Rory heard a little whimper, and went inside the room to try and console her.

"Alright Morgan, spill." He huffed slightly as he fell into his favorite black beanbag.

"Okay. It started the night after you left. As you know, I got a little more than inebriated that night. Well, Ellie says she caught me chatting up this Sheila and she seemed more than happy to be with me. Well, we left, Ellie and I, and though she seemed a little haughty about it, she seemed to settle down about it. That is until.."

"There's more?" Logan knew this was heading for trouble. After everything that Ellie had been through with her ex, it wasn't hard to see why she was so out of shape.

"Yeah, I guess. Supposedly, I'd given this Sheila my cell phone number. One morning, Ellie woke up earlier than I had, and she answered the phone when she had called. Supposedly the broad told her that she was my girl, and that Ellie was just keeping her place in line." Logan held his head in his hands. He could only imagine how Ellie could have seen this. After Rory came out of the room, signaling that either Ellie had fallen asleep, or was refusing to talk. He took her home, and they talked about everything they had witnessed that day.

* * *

They had fallen asleep wrapped in each other's arms, until Logan's phone awoke him about 3 am.

"Logan, darling, Bobbie."

"Oh hi. What's up? Why so early?"

"Oh bloody hell, is it seriously 3 am over there? I'm sorry."

"Well what's up?"

"Right. We need you out here in London, ASAP. Something's wrong with the company."

He sighed, finally conceding. He looked down at his wife's sleeping form, hating the fact that sometime tomorrow, maybe the next day, he would be boarding a plane away from her. He remembered his trip the first time, when they were dating, and how hard it was to be away from her.

How in the world could he even know this was only the beginning of his troubles?


	2. Chapter 2

Rory awoke to a plodding Logan. He usually only paced like this when he was highly concerned about something. She waited until he stopped, and wrapped her arms around him loosely.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"I have to go." She dropped her hands to her side, and him, fearing she thought the worst, immediately turned to her, looking deep into her blue eyes.

"Not leave like _that_. Bobbie called. Something's wrong at the London office. I have to go for a while and help." He heard her sigh that little sigh, some in relief, some in stupidity.

"Gone long?"

"Hope not."

She kissed his neck, as he cradled her in his arms.

"I wish you could go with me."

"I wish so too. But I think there might be a better idea."

"Better than spending more moments with you? Pish posh."

She giggled at this, but went back to her idea.

"Take Finn."

He pulled her away from him just enough to look back into her eyes.

"Huh?"

She stared at him with that crooked grin, almost mimicking his own.

"Take Finnegan. He and Ellie need some time apart after their little argument. You guys haven't really spent any time together. If it gets too long, we'll come out and visit you."

He had to admit, he did like the idea, but it was just thinking about this not turning ugly. He didn't want to think of a week spent of "Ellie this, Ellie that.." or having Rory dealing with Ellie groaning on about Finn. But she was right. He and Finn hadn't spent much time together. He and Colin had seen each other right before the wedding. But Finn had been so consumed with something he guessed to do with either drinking, family, Ellie, or some combination, either way he couldn't come along. He finally nodded, and they decided to text Finn to see what he thought, since he knew they would both be up. Sure enough, he had agreed.

They fell asleep, holding each other tight, not wanting to let each other go.

* * *

Early the next morning, Finn was at the door, happier than a Finn in the daylight should be. Rory kissed Logan goodbye, promising to call him just about anytime she could, and she kissed Finn's cheek as she walked out the door, driving over to Branford. She met Ellie at the door, she still in her Cowboys pajama bottoms and a blue tank top, her blonde hair cut now short, right to her chin. She had it pushed back with an elastic hairband, eating Cheerios.

Rory sat across from her, pouring herself a bowl, staring into her friend's eyes. They were cold, hurt, and hidden.

"Are there why's in your Cheerios too, Rory?" It was the first time Rory had ever really heard Ellie's voice that somber and small in a long time.

"What, sweetie?"

"Why's in your Cheerios. Daddy used to say it to me when I would stare into my cereal, something on my mind."

Rory smiled. Her dad's little questions always had a hidden message.

"Nah, do yours?"

"Actually, I need to talk to Mister Cheerio. There's been more why's than o's lately." She slumped in her chair, spinning her spoon in her bowl. Rory's heart sank, she knew Finn and Ellie were perfect together. That pretty little ring on her finger proved it. She didn't go too crazy when she found out about the engagement. They had discussed it one night when Rory was going over her wedding pictures and noticed the small glint on Finn's finger, and the new ring that no one had mentioned to pay attention to around Ellie's neck.

"What's up, Belle?" Ellie looked up at her, sad.

"I seriously think Finn and I might be over. He should know better than to sit there and put himself in a position to where he can give away his phone number to some random girl. And then for her to call and say he's hers, and that I'm only a place holder..." She started to whimper, trying really hard not to cry... again. Rory squeezed her hand, similarly to the way Ellie squeezed hers when she and Logan had broken up.

"Let's watch some movies, like we used to, and see where that takes us."

"Uhm, okay, sure." But of course, first they picked up Steph, who was dying to have a shopping partner. After a few hours of shopping, the trio headed back to the dorm, ready to settle in on what they called "sequel night". There was Rush Hour one and two, the Lord of the Ring trilogy, and the first 5 Harry Potter movies. A little after Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, but before Rush Hour 1, Rory noticed both Steph and Ellie had fallen asleep. Ellie was still holding the cover of Rush Hour. Each of these sagas were her favorites. She guided each one to a bedroom, and she took her spot on the couch.

Hours later, there was a ringing noise in Steph's ears. Rory's phone. She answered it for her, since she was still sleeping.

"Rory Huntzberger's phone."

"Hello, this is Delta Airlines with a very important message for Mrs. Huntzberger. Is she available?"

"I'm sorry, not at the moment, might I take a message?"

"May I ask your name, just in case it comes up?"

"Vanderbilt, Stephanie Vanderbilt."

"Ms. Vanderbilt, we regret to inform Mrs. Huntzberger there's been an accident. The plane carrying her husband, a Logan Huntzberger, has crashed. We are currently trying to disclose a location and search for survivors."

Steph's jaw hit the floor. She knew Logan had taken Finn with him, but in calls like this, Ellie would not be notified. She wasn't family. Yet.

After talking to the Delta representative for a little while longer, she woke Rory, carefully, telling her the grim news. Somehow she was able to control herself long enough to get Ellie and tell her the news, since she knew the only way she was going to find out was on the news. Together the three sat, soon surrounded by Colin, Lorelai, Luke, and a few other close friends and family.

_"Oh Logan,"_ Rory thought to herself. _"you promised. You promised we'd be together a long time. You promised."_


	3. Chapter 3

Rory couldn't sleep that night. It had been over a week since Logan had gone missing.

_How hard was it to find this friggin plane?_

She crept out of bed, trying to be secretive. She noticed the light on in Ellie's room. Being quiet, so not to disturb whatever Ellie might be doing, she found the blonde on her computer, her headphones jammed in her ears. With a closer look, there was a web page open, with information about getting a bus ride home. Was this just way too much for her heart to take? Was Ellie just going home?

* * *

Ow. That hurt. That was the first sentence to go through Logan's brain, as he awoke. He found himself halfway still strapped into his seat on the plane, but there was a heck of a lot of daylight around him. Finally opening his eyes, though the rest of his body didn't want to. Where was he? He had no idea where that was. He found a small sharp piece of metal, able to cut himself from his seatbelt.

Amazingly, nothing was wrong with his legs, as he was able to get up and get out towards the bright light. The light seemed to jump start his brain, reminding him what had happened. The storm, the screams, Finn... **FINN!** Logan raced back to the plane wreckage, trying desperately to find the Aussie. He found the man slumped over, luckily not tangled in a mass of seat belts. He was unconscious, and heavy, Logan thought, as he pulled him out to a grassy, undisturbed piece of land.

"Come on, man, get up!" Logan shook Finn, careful to mind his head, with tears sliding down his eyes. Finn was pretty much his best friend, beside Rory.

After about five minutes, Logan heard little gasps coming from Finn. But he was now caught in a new tangle. He had become the hero, trying to free the other three people from the plane. He had talked to the pilot earlier. His name was Wally. Wally was from New Jersey, and had two preteen girls at home. He had to at least try to save Wally. He laid Wally and the two female flight attendants out next to Finn, as he knelt next to his friend. Finn was worse for wear, but he was okay. If only they could find a way to be rescued...

* * *

Rory had slept very, very restlessly that night. Not only because she was without Logan, but because she was thinking about the predicament with Ellie. Would Ellie leave? Would she even tell Rory? Ellie hadn't said much since the day they heard about the crash. Rory was more talkative, but hey, that was just the Gilmore way. Rory was sitting on the counter top of the kitchen, watching the small portable TV, as she ate her breakfast. Ellie finally came in, her bangs shadowing her eyes. She was wearing a black hoodie, hiding her small frame. Rory noticed that just the other night. Ellie was shrinking, under the pressure of first arguing with Finn, and now...

"Hey you. Cereal?" It was Ellie's usual favorite, Waffle Crisp. Finn laughed when she had told him about this cereal. A lot of people didn't know about this cereal. It just wasn't as popular as the others.

She was a little more than disappointed when Ellie just shook her head.

"What's up, my munchkin?" Ellie sighed, not sure she could find the words.

"I need to go, Rory."

"Go, where?"

"Home. This thing with Finn is all my fault. I pretty much drove him away, and now look where we are. There's no telling where he is, even if he is... It's just probably a better idea that I go back home."

"But Yale. You worked so hard..."

"Yale has online courses. Sure it's not the same, but it may be easier. And it's only for one more year." Ellie sounded dull. She didn't want to do this, but she didn't know what else to do. She couldn't believe this. If Finn was dead, she would be to blame.

Rory was almost stunned as she hugged Ellie goodbye, as she hopped on a Greyhound, bound for Texas.

_"Oh Logan, you better bring your butt home. And his too."_


	4. Chapter 4

Logan couldn't catch a signal for his phone. However was he going to get a message to anyone of where they were, and that they were safe? Well, mostly. He was slightly worried about Finn and Wally. Finn was hit in the head pretty hard. He just wasn't the same right now, and it slightly worried Logan. He needed first to get him safe, and well, and then get him back to Ellie. He knew they loved each other. Hell, Finn was whimpering something about it last night in his sleep. Logan missed Rory like crazy. Not having her in his arms at night was killing him. He couldn't imagine right now what it would be like if she were pregnant, or had a baby right now, to be away from them. The fear, and the loneliness would be enough to kill him, if the crash hadn't.

* * *

Rory couldn't believe she was actually pretty much going through this by herself. Lorelai was busy with stuff from the Inn, and Luke was doing things at the diner. Steph tried to be there for her, but she needed someone who was going through it. But Ellie was all the way back in Texas, Lord knows how she was hanging on. She needed Logan to come home. It just wasn't fair for them to be separated like this. This must have been how he felt after her accident, but this is like ten times worse. She couldn't fathom life without him.

* * *

Ellie was worrying her parents. She hadn't spoken since the night she got home, so sad she looked three sheets to the wind. They had heard about the crash, and they knew she was on her way home. But they didn't think she would be this bad. She rarely left her room, and the only picture she really ever kept close, was one taken the night of the LDB event. She was in her sun dress, with his suit jacket draped over her shoulders. He was standing behind her, his hands wrapped loosely around her waist. Those were good times, and as far as Ellie felt, the last good times she would ever have. Last one with him, the last one, period.

* * *

Finn missed Ellie. He felt like a prick for ever being mean to her like that. And now, he might never see her again. Yup, he felt like a big prick.

* * *

It had been over a week since the crash, and they were beginning to all lose hope. It was midnight where Finn and Logan were, and Logan was about to put out the fire he had made to cook whatever little fruit and leftover food on the plane. He then heard something, but strained to make sure he heard right.

**"Delta 26, this is the FAA come in please."**

It was help! He ran to what he was hearing, careful not to wake anyone up, just in case he was losing his mind, and waited for it to sound again.

**"Delta 26 come in please."**

He scrounged around, trying to find their walkie talkie, and finally answered back.

"FAA this is Delta 26. My name is Logan Huntzberger. I don't know exactly where we are, but I know the sun set about six hours ago."

**"Alright Mr. Huntzberger, I need you to keep talking to me, and though this, we can try to determine your location. Are you all alright?"**

"Yes. The pilot and my friend might each have a slight concussion, but as far as everything else, we're just tired, hungry, and want our families."

He and the person on the other side of the radio talked for hours, until he heard the sound he wanted to hear for a long time. The whirring of helicopter blades. The rescue chopper lowered itself next to the crash site, and there were tears in everyone's eyes. They loaded everyone into the chopper, flying them into the local hospital.

Logan was quickly scanned over, and being deemed perfectly fine, he was handed a sandwich, and he asked, and found a phone.

* * *

Rory was awakened from a restless sleep, from the ringing phone. She didn't recognize the number, and almost didn't pick up the phone. But, something convinced her to, and she was glad she did.

_"Hey honey."_


	5. Chapter 5

Rory's heart almost jumped into her chest, being able to hear his voice.

_"Honey?"_

"I'm right here, Logan."

And she was. Standing still, barely breathing, thinking that at any moment, his voice would go away, and she would be left alone again. He gave her the directions to where they had been flown, and then, he asked the question that made her heart sink again.

_"So how are you and Ellie?"_

She paused, thinking should she really tell him now, or wait, until they see each other again.  
_"Rory, what's wrong?"_

"Ellie's in Texas. She left about a week ago. She thinks she's pretty much killed Finn. She thinks she was the one that drove him away."

She could hear him sigh, almost like he had feared this would happen. They hanged up the phone, promising to see each other in just a couple of hours.

* * *

Logan couldn't wait to see his wife, but at the same time, he didn't want to face Finn, and let him know that Ellie wasn't coming. He peeked into the room where his buddy was just putting on his shirt, after his exam, and smiled, letting him know that they were finally going back home.

"Hey, Heinz 57!" Logan cringed at his attempt at a nickname, but let it slide. Finn must have noticed the sadness in Logan's eyes, because he had to ask,

"What's the deal?"

"Rory's coming, but uh, Ellie..."

"What, is she alright?" Finn hopped off the exam table, one shoe on, shirt haphazardly hanging on his body, trying to get out the door. Logan stopped him, trying to get him to listen.

"She's in Texas, mate. She went home about a week ago. She thinks she drove you away, and you almost died, and that's a lot for her to handle." Finn's eyes lowered, thinking of how he was ever going to make this right, and get her back.

"When's Rory get here?" Logan looked down at his watch.

"About an hour."

"And how long does it take to get to Texas from here?"

"It's at least a sixteen hour drive."

"Can we?" He wanted a road trip. No one wanted to fly, not after this little issue, but he had to get to her.

"I guess. We have changes of clothes. We can go to a store to get Rory some clothes to change into. We'll get her back, Finn, don't worry."

Finn's color returned, just a little bit, but he still looked doubtful. A lot had been said, a lot had been done. He asked Logan for his cell phone, and called Mr. Lewis, Ellie's dad, letting him know what was going on, but please not tell her until they got there. Mr. Lewis said things were looking down, and that Ellie was just super sad all the time. Finn apologized, knowing he didn't help matters. And he told the older man that they would be there sometime tomorrow.

* * *

Rory arrived, and seeing an arm she knew to be Logan's, she immediately teared up. She stood in the hallway, just watching him and Finn. He was dressed in one of those outfits; the kind of outfit that would make any girl melt. Black polo shirt, dark wash jeans, black Converse. She watched his smile, his eyes, tired, yet expectant. And then, there it was, the laugh, as he finally saw her there.

_"Rory."_ He choked out, as they flew to meet each other's embrace. His hands were wrapped tightly around her, as she was memorizing every curve of his body.

"I missed you."

What more could he really say? There were really no more words that could express what they felt, and what they had gone through. Barely letting go of him , she said hello to Finn, as they discussed the drive to Texas to see Ellie. Could they convince her to come back? Would she ever really be the same? Only one way to find out.

* * *

The drive back to the Lewis house was pretty somber. They were worried about what was going to happen when they saw Ellie. She had no idea that anyone knew where Finn and Logan were, much less that they were on their way to her house to see her. Right now, she was sitting in her room, like she usually was these days. Her hair had fallen into her eyes, and she had on a pair of old jean overalls and a black shirt. Her parents and Hope were gone, off to a softball game. They had left early in the morning, and probably wouldn't be back until late that night. The people that were in Hope's softball league were always great friends to her family. She just didn't want to be around people right now.

It was about one in the afternoon when Ellie heard the crunch of gravel in her driveway. She peeked out the window, noticing it was Rory's car. Something must be up, for her to have driven all the way to Texas. But, she turned away from the window before she could see her fiancé and Rory's husband. She walked downstairs, with baited breath, preparing for her to come in and tell her that Finn had died. She heard the knock at the door, and said, just loud enough, so she knew she'd be heard,

"Door's open."

But when the door opened, she saw the one thing she thought she'd never see again. Those black Nike shoes. Those long legs. That tan skin, smiling with a hint of sadness.

"Love."

She wanted to faint, but instead, she stood there, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. He went over, loosely wrapping his arms around her, letting her determine what came next. And even he was shocked when she fell into him, crying her eyes out. So did he. He hugged her tightly, spinning her around the living room.

"How..." He looked at her, pushing the blonde strands out of her puffy, damp eyes.

"We were found late the other night. Rory called and told us you were here, and we drove all last night to get here." She leaned into his chest, taking in the scent of him that she loved.

"Love, will you come back with me?"

She sniffled, and nodded. They sat, talking and watching TV, Finn never letting go of Ellie. They began to plan their wedding, set for that winter. Though it would be cold, Ellie wanted to be married in the snow.

"What if it doesn't snow?"

"Then I'll still have a perfect wedding, because I'll be getting married to you." He smiled, kissing her forehead. They were going to be okay.


End file.
